tntwebfandomcom-20200215-history
Defect-Task module will not lookup Prod Cat by Alias
Summary Typing a product name or alias into the product name field and hitting yields error "There are no Products or Product Aliases that match the search criteria. (ARERR 1440015)". Details In Incident Management, when setting the Product Categorization for an incident, you can skip directly to the Product Name field and type either the product name OR a shortened alias and hit to set the Product Categorization fields. The Product Alias is defined in the form "PCT:ProductAliasCPYAssocLookUp". However, in the Task module, it appears that you can only type the product name - it does not appear to reference the "PCT:ProductAliasCPYAssocLookUp" form, or any other form for a shortened product alias. Instead, it just references the form "PCT:ProductCompanyAssocLookup", which does not contain a product alias field. Fix *Disable active link TMS:SHR:ProdNameSearch_010 *Create Active Link “:TMS:SHR:ProdNameSearch_010” **Only change is to the second set fields action – otherwise the new AL is identical to the old AL **Now searches form PCT:ProductAliasCPYAssocLookUp **Search Qualification: (('Status-PDA' = "Enabled")) AND (('Company' = $Location Company$) OR ('Company' = "- Global -")) AND ((('Product Categorization Tier 1' = $Product Cat Tier 1$) AND ('Product Categorization Tier 2' = $Product Cat Tier 2$) AND ('Product Categorization Tier 3' = $Product Cat Tier 3$)) OR (('Product Categorization Tier 1' = $Product Cat Tier 1$) AND ($Product Cat Tier 2$ = " ") AND ($Product Cat Tier 3$ = " ")) OR (('Product Categorization Tier 1' = $Product Cat Tier 1$) AND ('Product Categorization Tier 2' = $Product Cat Tier 2$) AND ($Product Cat Tier 3$ = " ")) OR (($Product Cat Tier 1$ = " ") AND ($Product Cat Tier 2$ = " ") AND ($Product Cat Tier 3$ = " "))) AND ('Product Name' != ) AND (('Product Name' LIKE ($Product Name$ + "%")) OR ('Product Alias' LIKE ($Product Name$ + "%"))) *Modified qual of table field “z2TH CHG Products” on form “PCT:ProductAliasCPYAssocLookUp” **Old Qual: (((((((((('Company' = $Company$) OR ('Company' = "- Global -")) AND ($Company$ != )) OR ($Company$ = " ")) AND (('Product Categorization Tier 1' = $Product Categorization Tier 1$) OR ($Product Categorization Tier 1$ = " "))) AND (('Product Categorization Tier 2' = $Product Categorization Tier 2$) OR ($Product Categorization Tier 2$ = " "))) AND (('Product Categorization Tier 3' = $Product Categorization Tier 3$) OR ($Product Categorization Tier 3$ = " "))) AND ((('Product Alias' LIKE (("%" + $Product Name$) + "%")) AND ($Product Name$ != " ")) OR ($Product Name$ = " "))) AND ('Change Management Selection' = "Yes")) AND ('Status-PDC' = "Enabled")) AND ('Status-PDA' = "Enabled") **New, new qual: (('Company' = $Company$) OR ('Company' = "- Global -")) AND (($Company$ != ) OR ($Company$ = " ")) AND (('Product Categorization Tier 1' = $Product Categorization Tier 1$) OR ($Product Categorization Tier 1$ = " "))AND (('Product Categorization Tier 2' = $Product Categorization Tier 2$) OR ($Product Categorization Tier 2$ = " "))AND (('Product Categorization Tier 3' = $Product Categorization Tier 3$) OR ($Product Categorization Tier 3$ = " "))AND ('Product Alias' LIKE ("%" + $Product Name$ + "%") OR 'Product Name' LIKE ("%" + $Product Name$ + "%")) AND (($Product Name$ != " ") OR ($Product Name$ = " ")) AND ('Change Management Selection' = "Yes")AND ('Status-PDC' = "Enabled")AND ('Status-PDA' = "Enabled") Category:ITSM Category:Task Management Category:Defects